


My heart's on fire with a strange desire

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Pippone Triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Si sveglia di soprassalto nel mezzo della notte e la ragione non la sa nemmeno lui.Nessun incubo sull'esame di Diritto Internazionale del professor Crudeltà McAvoy, nessun sogno erotico su Patsy Walker, il suo primo grande amore, nessun rumore strano dal cortile dove amano ritrovarsi un paio di wiccan dal discutibile senso dell'igiene personale convinte che il suo compagno di stanza sia una manifestazione del Dio Cornuto. Solo una forte e fastidiosa sensazione di assenza che gli attanaglia la bocca dello stomaco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Introduzione ufficiale:** Si sveglia di soprassalto nel mezzo della notte e la ragione non la sa nemmeno lui. Nessun incubo sull'esame di Diritto Internazionale del professor Crudeltà McAvoy, nessun sogno erotico su Patsy Walker, il suo primo grande amore, nessun rumore strano dal cortile dove amano ritrovarsi un paio di wiccan dal discutibile senso dell'igiene personale convinte che il suo compagno di stanza sia una manifestazione del Dio Cornuto. Solo una forte e fastidiosa sensazione di assenza che gli attanaglia la bocca dello stomaco.  
>  **Introduzione honesta:** Foggy risucchia l'aria e trattiene il respiro, il movimento del polso che si fa più deciso e veloce mano a mano che il corpo di Elektra si fa più vago e quello di Matt più definito.  
>  **Credits:** Per il titolo si ringraziano i Black Keys.
> 
>  
> 
> **Dedicato a sorellah che si deprime quando invece dovrebbe darsi all'alcool. Non ti abbattere, cosciotta mia!**

  
Si sveglia di soprassalto nel mezzo della notte e la ragione non la sa nemmeno lui.  
Nessun incubo sull'esame di Diritto Internazionale del professor _Crudeltà_ McAvoy, nessun sogno erotico su Patsy Walker, il suo primo grande amore, nessun rumore strano dal cortile dove amano ritrovarsi un paio di wiccan dal discutibile senso dell'igiene personale convinte che il suo compagno di stanza sia una manifestazione del Dio Cornuto. Solo una forte e fastidiosa sensazione di _assenza_ che gli attanaglia la bocca dello stomaco.  
Foggy si sgranchisce e solleva il piumone sotto cui è rintanato quel poco che basta per potersi guardare attorno, riconoscere il familiare disordine che regna nella sua stanza e notare che il letto di Matt è vuoto. _Di nuovo_.  
Il Dio Cornuto è evidentemente ancora fuori con la versione deluxe di Paris Hilton. _Fuori a spassarsela_.  
Foggy si strappa di dosso il piumone con una rabbia che lo lascia interdetto. La sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco si è fatta più forte e fastidiosa. Ha la gola secca e, da buon irlandese, sa che non è acqua ciò di cui ha bisogno.  
Poggia i piedi a terra tremando leggermente al contatto con il freddo del pavimento e si incammina verso il letto, _vuoto_ , di Matt. Nell'ultimo cassetto del comodino del suo compagno di stanza trova la bottiglia di scotch per le emergenze: lo _Scotch Battlin' Murdock_ , così lo ha ribattezzato Matt in onore del padre pugile di cui non ama parlare ma che, almeno a giudicare dal modo riverente con cui ne pronuncia il nome come fosse una preghiera, deve aver amato moltissimo.  
Foggy apre la bottiglia, se la porta alle labbra fregandosene altamente delle più basilari norme igieniche e ne ingoia un lungo sorso.  
«Alla tua!» sussurra con una smorfia.  
È contento per il suo migliore amico, lo è davvero. Matt merita di essere felice: è un bravo ragazzo, è buono, intelligente, simpatico e... sì, è anche bello.  
Foggy manda giù un altro lunghissimo sorso di scotch.  
Elektra è una donna stupenda, con un carattere piuttosto _bizzarro_ ad essere sinceri, ma è incredibilmente sexy e le cose tra Matt e lei sembrano andare davvero alla grande: escono quasi ogni sera e ogni notte, o meglio ogni mattino, il suo amico ritorna stanco morto ma con un enorme sorriso che gli taglia in due la faccia.  
Foggy beve ancora, a lungo e in fretta. _Troppo in fretta_. La stanza gli volteggia attorno e lui si ritrova seduto sul letto di Matt, tra le mani la bottiglia, ormai mezzo vuota, oscilla pericolosamente.  
Non sa perché sta bevendo così tanto. Certo, bere gli piace: quando si è iscritto a Legge, ha trovato prima l'equivalente locale del Josie's della segreteria di facoltà. Ma bere così tanto, così in fretta e, soprattutto, da solo è strano per lui.  
Non ha motivi per bere: l'università procede sorprendentemente bene ( _grazie a Matt_ ) e anche con le ragazze non va affatto male ( _sempre grazie a Matt_ ).  
Già, non ha nessun _vero_ motivo per bere, eppure beve ancora, ancora e ancora. Fino a quando la bottiglia è vuota, lo stomaco gli brucia e gli sembra che lo scotch gli sia finito direttamente in testa e il suo cervello ci stia galleggiando dentro.  
«Te ne devo una, Maverick!»  
Appoggia la bottiglia vuota a terra e tenta di rialzarsi. _Inutilmente_. Ha le vertigini e le ginocchia sembrano incapaci di sostenerlo.  
È sbronzo, completamente e vergognosamente sbronzo.  
Si lascia cadere sul letto di Matt, la testa che gli pesa così tanto che deve appoggiarla sul cuscino o teme gli cadrà. Foggy _Maria Antonietta_ Nelson. Ride sonoramente rigirandosi nel letto.  
Ha davvero bisogno di riposare un attimo, _solo un attimo_ , per poter tornare lucido, per poter tornare sobrio. Quando chiude gli occhi, però, ad arrivare non è l'auspicato sonno.  
Ha visto la ragazza ricca di Matty non più di tre volte e mai da vicino, eppure riesce a ricostruire ogni dettaglio di quel volto altero, ogni curva di quel corpo sinuoso. È una di quelle donne che quelli goffi e impopolari come lui possono solo limitarsi a guardare da lontano. Matt, però, non è né goffo né impopolare e di certo non si limita a _guardarla_.  
È anche _troppo_ facile immaginarli insieme. Lui, la testa inclinata di lato, che le tocca il volto per poterla "vedere", lei, il rossetto rosso a disegnarle le labbra, che sorride maliziosa contro la sua mano.  
Si stiracchia lentamente, i muscoli delle gambe che si allungano in maniera quasi dolorosa e i glutei che si contraggono d'istinto mentre un piacevole formicolio gli si arrampica indolente fino all'inguine.  
Lei sembra un tipo dominante, una "femmina alpha", una di quelle che prima ti sculaccia e poi ti ammanetta al letto. Proprio il tipo di Matt.  
È un'immagine potente quella che ha evocato, molto più conturbante di quanto dovrebbe.  
Deglutisce il senso di colpa che gli si sta annodando in gola. In fondo, non sta facendo niente di male... _giusto?_  
La sua fantasia, che evidentemente di colpa non sa nemmeno fare lo spelling, è rapida nel disegnare il corpo meravigliosamente nudo di Elektra che troneggia su Matt, le lunghe gambe che gli intrappolano i fianchi stretti, le mani affusolate che gli percorrono il petto muscoloso, le unghie laccate che gli graffiano la pelle diafana.  
Gli occhi ostinatamente chiusi, Foggy si ritrova ad accarezzarsi il rigonfiamento che gli si sta formando tra le gambe.  
La greca è un'urlatrice, ci scommetterebbe. Matt invece no: non ce lo vede a urlare o imprecare; gemere, ansimare, digrignare i denti sì, ma urlare proprio no. Deve essere uno di quelli che si mordono le labbra quando godono, che non ti concedono niente di più di un mugolio roco quando vengono. Un serio e morigerato ragazzo cattolico.  
Foggy solleva l'elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama congratulandosi con se stesso per la recente decisione di rinunciare alla biancheria intima e chiude la mano a pugno attorno a quella che può definire senza falsa modestia un'erezione _spettacolare_.  
Fa un lungo respiro, lasciando che l'odore di Matt gli invada i polmoni, le narici, la bocca. È un odore, non un profumo... Perché Matt non è tipo da profumi, non li indossa e storce disgustato il naso ogni volta che Foggy si spruzza addosso il suo deodorante Sex Unisex Sexplosion, ma ha comunque un buon odore, _sempre_.  
Foggy si tende contro la sua mano e geme a un volume oscenamente alto, all'unisono con l'Elektra nella sua testa.  
Chissà se anche a lei piace l'odore di Matty? Certo che sì, come potrebbe non piacerle? Così come non possono non piacerle quel fisico atletico, quelle braccia forti, quella voce calda e profonda, quel sorriso capace di illuminare un'intera stanza.  
Foggy risucchia l'aria e trattiene il respiro, il movimento del polso che si fa più deciso e veloce mano a mano che il corpo di Elektra si fa più vago e quello di Matt più definito.  
 _Troppo definito_. La mente di Foggy riesce a ricreare particolari di Matt che nemmeno sapeva di conoscere ed è tutto così realistico, tutto _terribilmente_ perfetto.  
Le ciglia che fremono sempre più velocemente sopra gli occhi socchiusi, la punta delle orecchie arrossata, il leggero velo di sudore che gli inumidisce l'arco di cupido, le labbra perfette che si schiudono appena per lasciare uscire un mugolio roco e soddisfatto, i muscoli contratti del collo che finalmente si rilassano... Foggy riesce a vedere ogni dettaglio di Matt e non ha nemmeno bisogno di chiudere gli occhi per farlo.  
Viene imprecando (non è un serio e morigerato ragazzo cattolico lui) e, per l'ennesima volta nel corso di quella strana nottata, non sa il perché. Quel che sa è che ciò che è successo non lo racconterà a nessuno, _mai_ , che lo negherà fino alla morte, anche e soprattutto a se stesso.  
E sa anche che deve lavare tutto prima che Matt rientri.


End file.
